


Camping Traditions

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: this was a challenge from a server. Had to be 200 words and had to include a proposal





	Camping Traditions

“What’s wrong, honey?”

Peter sniffed, wiping his eyes on the long sleeve of the shirt he was wearing.

“Nothing. It’s the smoke.”

Tony rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his young lover and resting his head on his shoulder so he could press his cheek against Peter’s.

“You smell good. New cologne?”

“It’s _bacon grease_ ,” he said. “You should know; you put it there.”

“We’re _camping_. It happens.”

“Your boyfriend sticking his finger in the cooling grease and telling you it’s a new kind of facial is not a camping tradition, Tony Stark.”

“How many times have you been camping?”

“You know this is the first.”

“Then prove me wrong.”

Now it was Peter who rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he turned in Tony’s embrace, hugging him, close.”

“I have _google_ , you know. I’ll look up all camping traditions, just to prove you wrong.”

“Or you can stick with me on the most important camping tradition.”

“Yeah? What?”

“Getting your boyfriend away from all his school buddies so you can propose without an audience.”

“What?”

Tony dropped to his knees, next to the fire, holding out a small, velvet covered box.

“Peter? Will you marry me?”


End file.
